Peace of Mind
by Narwhale
Summary: A young man wants to build a farm in Castanet and find peace, but as the old saying goes; "You can't always get what you want".


**1.**

The hot coffee stung the tip of Kasey's tongue, forcing him to let it cool down before resuming his drink. The bitter taste eased his anxiety, eased his mind off of the long day that awaited him. It was early, only 6 AM, but already he wanted the day to be over with. He stared outside the window of his small apartment that overlooked the crowds of buildings that made up a large city and gazing at the skyscrapers that touched the painted morning sky. Four years had passed quickly since he had arrived to this city. His only reason to be here was to go to school, to get away from his old home, to be able to do something with his life and make himself worth something. All that time had passed, he had accomplished much, yet he felt something was still missing. Something he felt was needed in order for his life to be complete. Without it, he felt unhappy, hopeless, and worthless.

He sighed deeply as he took another sip from the mug, breaking his stare as he sat down on the old dirty couch in his small living room and sorted through the piles of mail he had, trying desperately to get rid of his anxiety and his mind onto something else.

"Loans," Kasey said aloud as he read an envelope before tossing it aside carelessly.

"Loans," Kasey said again with the same enthusiasm, shifting through his mail. "Loans… loans..."

But then something had caught his eye; a letter covered with cow stickers and featured a peculiar farm logo. Kasey inspected it carefully, and saw that it was an ad.

 _Wanted: new farmer for Castanet. House price only 5000! Good Location! Contact Mayor Hamilton for more info._

"Hm," he muttered, uninterested.

The idea of tending to animals and raising crops was a silly idea to him. With him finishing college and earning a degree in journalism, he had hoped to start his career writing for the local newspaper. His parents, on the other hand, had disapproved of his path. Time and again, they had tried to dissuade him, and instead, become something much more prestigious. Being a doctor or lawyer was a ridiculous and impossible idea to him though, and he steered cleared of his parent's expectations, much to their disappointment.

He sighed again as he took another sip from his mug and tossing the ad aside.

"Time to get started, then."

* * *

"What do you mean 'I didn't get the job'?" Kasey asked the desk clerk furiously. He had arrived to the office later that morning to try and schedule his job interview that he had longed for. Unfortunately, things weren't going the way he had planned it.

"Well, uh, Mr. Vannes," the desk clerk said politely, but firmly as she looked at the computer monitor that displayed his information. "Mr. Reid has already viewed your profile carefully, and his decision is already final. We are aware that you have an outstanding, uh… work experience, but understand that his decision is for the better of our company and that you aren't suited for this type of job."

Kasey became infuriated. "How can that be? I've met all the requirements! I just had to graduate and write a report about your company's work history."

The clerk pursed her lips, tapping the pen in her hand in an irritated gesture. "I don't think you quite understand; you were supposed to meet _all_ his requirements, not just the report."

Kasey's mind was racing with anxiety, trying to recall what he might've missed. He was sure that he had done everything right. He had written the report, yes, and he had graduated from college.

 _I did everything, right?_ He thought. _I'm sure I'm not being delusional, right? I have to had done everything! Is she sure that she's right? Am I sure that I'm right? Could I be fooling myself instead?_

Finally, he shrunk back in defeat. "Well, is there anything I can do then?"

"You already know the requirements," she put bluntly. "Once you complete everything, contact Mr. Reid again and he might reconsider you. Have a nice day, Mr. Vannes."

Kasey stormed out of the office complex, angry and confused. He made his way to his parked car, sat in the driver seat and cursed himself as his thoughts began to fill with despair.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Dammit dammit dammit! Now what the hell do I do?"

Suddenly, his phone rang off in his pocket. To his surprise, he recognized the caller as Rachael, one of his closest friends. She was the first person to greet him when he had just started his first college year. Since then, they had become friends over the course of 4 years, gradually learning more about each other and growing closer. They learned about each other's past, their personalities, their fears, their dreams and their goals. They were close friends- that, Kasey knew for a fact- but he was unsure whether their relationship was more than just mutual.

Kasey answered her call. "Hello?"

"Kasey!" Rachael greeted him in her usual upbeat voice. "How are you?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Uh… not so good," he responded.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously. "Don't you have that job interview today?"

"Well, it wasn't really an interview, per say," he said sheepishly. "And it didn't go so well."

"Oh" was all Rachael could say. She was silent for a moment before she started her usual upbeat voice again.

"Well, let's try to cheer up, shall we? Wanna meet up at the Rock Studio tonight? Drinks specials are 10 Gs."

Kasey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe-"

"Aww, c'mon! You haven't visited me since graduation anyway," she interrupted. "Just say yes! 8 o'clock. And I have a surprise for you!"

Kasey couldn't help smiling. It was always Rachael who cheered him up when he was feeling overwhelmed. Even now, she still hadn't given up on him.

"Sure."

* * *

Kasey was never a fan of clubs, especially the Rock Studio. Rachael, on the other hand, was the kind of person who enjoyed big parties and social events. She was cheerful, optimistic, and generally an opposite of Kasey. He was always drawn to her, however, and wherever she wanted to go, he would be there, even if it was out of his comfort zone.

"Sorry to hear about what happened to you today," Rachael told Kasey as they sat at a quiet booth in the night club, drinking their cheap drinks away from the thundering noise of the loud music and the crowds of people.

"Its fine," he shrugged after taking a sip of his drink. "I'll find another job."

"It's not fun being stuck in the stereotype of a college student that can't find a job, huh?" Rachael laughed, poking fun at him.

"Oh shut it," he teased back. "At least I graduated, right?"

" _We_ graduated- together- in case you're forgetting," she corrected. "Or we were supposed to. How come you were never there to walk with me at the graduation ceremony?"

"I told you I wasn't gonna walk," Kasey told her before pausing for a moment. "I think."

"You think? How do you not remember?"

Kasey shrugged, unable to recall the day of his graduation. He found it strange that he couldn't remember how that day was. He had remembered hearing about it, but couldn't recall being there. He didn't even remember if his parents were there for him.

"Not sure. But I did graduate, I know that for a fact. Hard to believe it's been 3 months."

Rachael gave a small laugh. "How silly of you. You can't remember what you did on graduation day. Whats up with that?"

"Don't laugh," Kasey smiled as they both laughed the subject off.

"So, no luck here in the city. You're not going to move back in with your parents, then?" Rachael asked.

Kasey scoffed. "How can I? I don't think I'd be welcomed back."

"They're still mad at you?" Rachael asked. "Just because you wanted to do something you like?"

"You already know the story," Kasey explained. "They always say 'be more like your older sister, Angela. She has her Doctors. Get married already. Why don't you have a good job?' It's such nonsense!"

Rachael tried to encourage him. "Well, they want what's best for you. You know that's how parents are."

Kasey rolled his eyes in disgust. "Just wish they weren't so uptight and stern about it. At least _your_ parents care about you. They actually encourage you."

She smiled. "True. I couldn't pay them pack for loving me no matter what I do."

Kasey scoffed. "Well, you're lucky."

"You put yourself down so easily," Rachael told him, almost in a scolding matter. "It'll get better soon. You'll see!"

As Kasey took a sip of his drink, Rachael placed a comforting hand on his. The slight touch of her pale skin sent a rush of adrenaline through his body. He felt his cheeks grow warm and his stomach tightening. Instantly, his worries were forgotten.

"Thanks, Rachael," he told her with gratitude.

She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile.

"So what's this secret you wanted to tell me?" Kasey asked, recalling what she had told him earlier.

"You'll see!" Rachael smiled, resuming her upbeat persona as she stood up, grabbing Kasey by the hand. "But, we didn't come here just to sit like old people. Let's move some hips!"

Kasey was reluctant, but against his will, he was dragged onto the dance floor. The deafening music rang through his head, the sea of people made him cluster phobic, and the flashing lights nearly blinded him. He concentrated, keeping his eyes on Rachael as he stayed close to her. She stuck close to him, as well, allowing him to stare into her blue eyes, smelling the scent of her perfume that emitted from her dark blue dress that showed much of her pale, smooth skin. Her long blonde swayed around him, almost as if it ensnared him and pulled him towards her. He had never been this physically close to her. He did not deny that Rachael was a beautiful girl. Throughout the years, she had shown her kindness and support not just for him, but for every person they have ever encountered. In his eyes, she was perfect- too perfect for him to ask her to be his. Despite the noise, the crowd, the blinding lights and his own anxiety, he kept his focus on Rachael, and for the moment, he felt they were the only ones that existed as they held each other.

The moment was brief as the two broke away and sat at the front bar, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"Look at you!" Rachael laughed. "You have great dancing talent!"

"Please!" Kasey scoffed. "You were all over the floor! You should be in the next girl band."

"Eww, how dare you compare me to that kind of stuff," she playful mocked.

Kasey had always enjoyed Rachael's company. No matter what his mood, she never ceased to make him smile. He then began to feel something funny inside. It was the same familiar feeling he felt whenever she was close to him, but he could never point out what it was. But the surprise she told him was making him assume what he had been hiding for a long time. Being with her for so long, and seeing how much they had gone through and how close they had become, he was afraid to admit it, but deep down, he began to confirm his feelings; he was falling in love her.

"Rachael, I-" Kasey started, but choked on his words.

She tilted her head, confused. "What is it?"

He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to express himself. He wanted to show her another side of him that she had never seen before, but was scared. He was frightened at what might happen if he had confessed to her.

"Rachael!" a voice broke through Kasey's thought.

Amidst the crowd, he spotted a tall, lean, handsome man making his way towards them.

"Austin!" Rachael exclaimed in excitement, confusing Kasey.

Without hesitation, Rachael left Kasey's side and rushed into the new man's arms. What he saw next made his heart sink and fall into despair; Rachael embraced the man with a kiss!

"Kasey, this is Austin!" Rachael introduced the new man to him. "This is my surprise I wanted to show you! We've been going out for a month now, and he's such an awesome guy! How awesome, right?"

"Pleasure to meet you," the man courteously greeted Kasey.

"Yeah," was all Kasey could quietly utter. It was a surprise, indeed. Here he was, thinking that Rachael could have been more than just a friend, that she could be the one for him. Here he was, about to confess his feelings and instead was smacked in the face by reality.

"Well, Austin and I are going to the dance floor," Rachael continued. "Will you still be here waiting for us?"

"Yeah," Kasey shrugged. "I'll be here… waiting… just me…"

With that, Rachael left with the new man and disappeared. Kasey immediately drank as much as he could, trying to forget the pain and humiliation he had gone through. He felt his head spinning, his body becoming numb and losing all sense of focus.

Soon after, he stood up and struggled to make his way out of the club, impaired and in grief. Miraculously, he was able to drive through the bustling city and all the way back to his small apartment, though he immediately barfed as soon as he arrived. He threw himself onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes that stank of sweat and bile. He hardly noticed his phone ringing off the hook, missing calls from Rachael, his old friends, and his parents. He didn't care about anything at the moment, only focusing on his grief as he blacked out.

* * *

He had forgotten that his alarm was automatically set to 6:00 AM as it pounded through his already throbbing head. He was unresponsive for another 5 minutes before moving to shut the alarm off. Everything hurt physically and mentally. He had no job, his parents disowned him, and the best of friend he ever had could never be his. He knew she would never forgive him after what he did last night by just leaving her. At the least, she still had Austin, though he barely recalled his name. Kasey knew there was nothing left in the city for him, nor was there anything for him should he return home.

But in the corner of his eye, he saw a letter with a cow sticker laying near the side of his bed, piquing his curiosity. Forcing himself to get up, he retrieved it and had remembered it to be the ad from yesterday. Over and over he repeated the words on the ad, overanalyzing the yellow background, the colorful font and the cow sticker, giving him a wild and insane idea.

 _Wanted: new farmer for Castanet. House price only 5000! Good Location! Contact Mayor Hamilton for more info._

He had hoped, at last, that if he took this chance, maybe then, he would find what he was looking for, something that his friends, his parents, or an entire city could never give him; tranquility- peace of mind.


End file.
